My Only Lifeline
by ToxicCottonCandy
Summary: Sasuke's father beats him up, so Itachi gains custody of him. The only problem is that Sasuke loves Itachi. Literally. What will happen when two brothers spark feelings withing eachother, and they can't hold them in anymore? Rated M. Yaoi, and incest.
1. He Always Rescues Me

I opened my eyes and was flooded with sunlight. I t was so bright, but the air around me was so cold. The moisture in the air infested everything around me like a plague. The leaves beneath me were wet and decaying, as was most everything in this forest. And this world.

I stood up and made my way home, if that's what you would call it. Sure, we have a nice house, but it's not a home. My father is a very influential person, but it seems that he can never _influence _people enough to let him go home to see his family. And when he does come home, it's after a night of drinking. It's not the drinking that bothers me, but it's what he does when he's been drinking. He can never say enough of how much of an embarrassment to the family I am for my "lifestyle choices". He says that fruits and faeries didn't deserve to live. He says that he can't wait until I move out so he doesn't have to live with the shame of having a gay son. And when all of this is happening, my mother just sits there and listens. She never intervenes, even when it gets really bad.

That's why Itachi always rescues me.

You see, my brother, Itachi, lives with us. He is the only reason that I can stay sane. He is only two years older than me, but he still treats me like a kid. Not that I'm complaining. I love my brother. Yes, _love_ him. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. He's always there, and he understands. He doesn't even care that I'm gay.

He's my only lifeline.

I walk through the door and take my converse off, and already I can tell that the house is empty. Itachi must be at work, as well as my parents. That's the good thing. When I get home, I get to be away from my parents until eight o'clock. But, it would be even better if my brother was here. If it was my brother, I wouldn't mind hanging out with someone. Plus, if my brother was home…oh I can only imagine the things I would try to do to him. He would be screaming my name with me moaning around his hard….."Okay," I told myself "stop it. Besides, you know he would never go for any of it. For one, he's not gay. And for two, it's incest. He would think it's disgusting."

I looked down from my little daydream to realize that I had a boner, and, since no one is home, I might as well enjoy myself, right? Right. I walked to my room and already had my pants off and on the floor before I reached the bed. I laid down and started running my hands up and down my chest and stomach, imagining it was my brother. Then I pulled my boxers down to reveal my "problem". I started stroking myself, imagining Itachi hovering over me giving me this pleasure. I increased my speed and slowed dawn varyingly, imagining how Itachi would do it. I reached my hand down and started lightly tugging on my ball sac, just wishing that my hands were Itachi's soft, smooth ones. I could feel a coiling sensation in my stomach, so I kept up the same pace. Just as I was about to come, I moaned Itachi's name, oh, I can only imagine the smirk that would be on his face if he were the one doing it. I laid there, letting the waves of euphoria wash over me. I was thinking about how I'd like to do that to Itachi, how I'd like to give him so much pleasure, when I heard a clearing of he throat.

"You sick little bastard!" It was my father. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Defiling yourself to thoughts of your brother. You disgust me." His voice dripped venom. Poison words spewed out of his mouth. "Put your fucking clothes back on and get your faggot ass out in to the kitchen. I'm not done with you yet." He left my doorway and I did as he said, not wanting to think about what was gonna happen. I made my way downstairs to find my father standing at the sink with a bottle of Whiskey and a glass. I could tell that he had already been drinking. He turned around and glared. "Is this what you do everyday? Huh? Do you whack-off to your sick little gay fantasies? You fucking disgusting little piece of shit. What do you have to say? Anything?"

"No." was all I could bring myself to say.

"You make me sick." He said and slapped me. "Do you know that?" Another slap.

"Yes sir."

"Oh really?" This time it was a punch to my nose. "You know that. So tell me, why don't you just kill yourself and save us all of this trouble?" A punch to the mouth.

"Maybe I will." I said, barely able to talk due to the swelling. He gave one last punch to my eye and walked away. I couldn't even move. I heard him go out the door and start the car, so I just collapsed onto the kitchen floor. I couldn't even bring my self to cry. I just stared at the ceiling, and I let my eyes drift closed.

I was awoken by a slight shaking motion, and I opened my eyes to find it was Itachi. He had a worried look on his face, but I could also see the anger.

"What the fuck happened? Did dad do this? Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't hold me. Itachi picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room, and I let him. Besides, I didn't even have the energy to complain. He put me down gently on my bed and immediately started examining me like a doctor. He checked my pulse and looked at my eyes; he even checked my scalp for bleeding.

"Dad did this, didn't he?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. I simply nodded. He hugged me, gently but tightly at the same time. I hugged him back and I finally let the tears fall. We stayed like that until I stopped shaking from all the crying, and then he sat back and looked me square in the face. "He won't get away with this. I swear. I'm gonna gain custody of you. I'm eighteen, it'll work. I'll make sure he can never do this again, okay? Sasuke, it'll be alright. I love you, okay? I promise, this will work out." I just nodded, and he got a worried look on his face again. "J-just get some sleep, I'm gonna have to make some calls, but I'll be right in my room if you need anything. Try to get some sleep, please?" Another nod. "I love you." He said. I actually responded this time.

"I love you too." He smiled sympathetically and kissed me on my forehead, and then left the room, determined to make father pay. I closed my eyes and just let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Never Let Go

I woke up with a cold sweat covering my body. I could hear Itachi in his room talking on the phone. My mind was numb. I couldn't believe what had happened just a few hours ago. And, I couldn't help but feel it was all my fault. The more I thought about it, the more my self hatred grew. I felt worthless, like everything my father said was true. I could feel the bruises and swelling my father left. It would take a few days to heal. But I felt as if I deserved everything that happened. I got out of my bed, despite the soreness I felt, and walked through my doorway, slowly making my way down the hallway to Itachi's room. I felt a pang of hurt in my heart as I passed the door to my parent's room. It hadn't been opened since the day Itachi called the cops on my father. My mother was still "living" here, but she never came back after my dad was put in jail. I looked at the old family portrait which was hung next to the door frame. It was sad seeing it. My father and mother, both smiling. And even Itachi and I, two young kids, looked happy and carefree. It was hard to even imagine myself smiling that much, especially now. I snapped myself out of the haze of misery creeping over my heart and walked the last few feet to Itachi's room. I could hear him talking on the phone; it sounded like he was talking with an apartment owner. He had been trying to find us a small apartment to live in e=since dad went to prison, because this house was too large for us to take care of alone. At least, that was the reason he told me. But I knew it was because there were too many emotions left in this house. Too much sadness, too much anger.

I opened Itachi's door a bit, trying to be discreet, but he noticed me. He looked back at me and must have seen something wrong in my eyes, befauxe he told the man he was previously talking to that he had to go, and he hung up the phone. "I hope that wasn't too important!" I tried to sound nonchalant, but he wan't buying it.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He said, searching my eyes for an answer. I knew he wouldn't let me change the subject, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"It's just...I don't know. I feel useless...I feel...like a piece of shit. I feel like everything dad's ever said to me is true. That I'm a worthless fuck up, that I shouldn't be alive! Tha-"

"Sasuke!" He interrupted me. "Dont you DARE ever believe what thet monster said! Don't you dare! You are NOTHING of what he said! He's the one who shouldn't be alive!" He was desparately trying to convice me and I could tell he was trying not to yell, or cry. "Sasuke you are none of those things. You are amazing, and strong and soon we will get out of this house, so you can try to forget all of this. You can go on living your life, and not have to remember anything that bastard did. I swear Sasuke I'll help you, and I'll stay with you." I started to cry, and Itachi noticed right away. He stepped closer, wrapping his strong arms around me, holding me tight. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt safe, I felt loved. I felt wanted. "Sasuke..." he began, stopping before he finished as if comtemplating whether or not to talk.

"Yeah?" I tried to urge him to go on. I wanted to hear what he was thinking.

"Sasuke I know why dad beat you up that last time." My heart stopped beating and my blood turned cold. He thought I was sick too, didn't he. "Dad told me when I went in to tell him court dates. He told me why he hit you, what you did. Then he started calling you every derogative name available. I couldn't stand it. My blood began to boil. So you know what I said? I said 'So? Dad I feel the same way. You treat Sasuke as if he were a monster, but I feel the same way about him. I love him, and I want to protect him. And I will make sure you never touch him again. He is what I live for.'" he paused, "I could tell that he was furious, he would've hit me if he could. And then I just left. Sasuke I love you. And I always will. I couldn't let that asshole go on thinking you were some sort of sick person. So I told him how I felt. And now I'm telling you."

I stepped away to look at his face. His eyes were so pained looking, so genuine. So beautiful. I knew he was telling the truth. We looked back into my eyes, and began to bend lower, moving his head closer. I went up on the tips of my toes, our lips meeting in the middle, soft and gentle. Yet passionate and loving. It was a fleeting kiss, but there was so much emotion and longing conveyed through it that it didn't need to be longer. As our lips parted a felt a rush of emotions spread over me, and a ruch of happiness. "Sasuke I love you." Itachi said, looking into my eyes as he held me away.

"I love you too." I said, and hugged him tighter, closer to me. And I never wanted to let him go.

**And so marks the end of the second chapter. I got rid of so much of it and completely re-did it! It feels good to write again. And as soon as I hit save for this one I'll begin the third chapter! I can't want to work on this some more! I'm so sorry for the wait everybody, but I'm back and loving it!**


End file.
